1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a data bypass system for a voice telephone network, and more particularly, to a modem data call bypass of the telephone network voice switch.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The majority of existing telephone access networks are analog networks designed primarily for voice traffic. With the proliferation of computers and on-line service providers, the analog telephone networks are being used for communication between digital computers. The popularity of the Internet has greatly increased communication among digital computers through existing analog telephone networks. To allow communication among digital computers through existing analog telephone networks, modems are used that change digital data signals into analog line signals.
Telephone companies are concerned about the loading of telephone network switches which are not engineered for the long holding times of data sessions between personal computers (PCs) and data service (e.g., Internet access) providers. To alleviate this loading problem, new digital access facilities, such as
Integrated Service Digital Network (ISDN) and Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), are being deployed. However, in addition to new equipment at the telephone central offices, these new access facilities require major and expensive changes in facilities at subscriber locations.
For several reasons that include cost, convenience and familiarity, subscribers or end users often prefer to continue using existing telephone lines and modems with their PCs, instead of upgrading to digital networks, such as the ISDN or ADSL network. Thus, data traffic among PCs and networks on existing telephone lines continue to grow and overload telephone network switches.
One solution to the growing data traffic and switch overload problem is to limit the length of time a subscriber can hold a telephone circuit. However, such holding time restrictions are unpopular with subscribers. Accordingly, there is a need to alleviate congestion and traffic overload of existing telephone network switches that is cost effective and does not require expensive new equipment or changes in facilities at subscriber locations.